


Muse of Thoughts

by curlysupergirl



Series: Songs of Comfort [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Frustration, Greek Mythology Reference, Poetry, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is experiencing writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse of Thoughts

Adam sat in the middle of his bed. Then, he hung over the side of the bed.  Then he lay on his stomach, then rolled over onto his side, then got up and paced around the room. Why couldn’t he think of anything to write?!

 

He thought of something someone told him about inspiration for songs- they were given by a muse. That’s it! He got the title for his next song. 

 

 **Muse of Thoughts**

 **  
**

I call upon the muse of doubt

Please help me in this time of drought

For all my inspiration has dried up

And the drops that remain with me are not enough

 

Flying away through the sky like birds

Emotions leave my eyes with words

Motivation is given, while thoughts are risen

And all my feelings on paper are written.


End file.
